Torment of Tantalus
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Stephanie McMahon announces her engagement to Hunter, unknowingly breaking her best friend's heart in two. Chris Jericho, however, will stop at nothing to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Torment of Tantalus**

**Chapter 1**

"Chris? Chris, you in here?" Stephanie McMahon's voice drifted into Chris Jericho's locker room. The blonde Canadian—currently finishing packing his wrestling gear into his duffel bag—raised his eyebrows at her fast, excited knocking.

"Yeah, I'm here," he called out, and Stephanie walked in, a happy, energetic smile on her face. Chris studied her silently as he sat on the bench of his locker room. She had changed since her job as GM had dropped, and instead worked 'supervising' RAW. A simple pair of low-riding jeans and a tight-fitting shirt was her attire for the day—and, Chris had to admit, he wasn't exactly complaining. Her bangs had grown out, and her hair was at the length that it once was when she owned ECW. There was a large grin on her face, and she looked like she was ready to burst with happiness. Chris paused, feeling uneasy. Since she had began her job on RAW, they had become close friends. They had helped each other over the past months – between Trish's betrayal and Stephanie's doomed relationship that she had renewed with Hunter. It seemed years ago—when it was only, in fact, two months ago—that Stephanie had caught Hunter sleeping with a random groupie. Jericho had helped her to accept the end of their relationship, and helped her move on, and he was near positive that she had. But looking at the smile on her face at the moment, Chris froze. It was the Hunter-smile: the smile she always wore after she went on a pleasant date with him. _'She swore that Hunter wouldn't have a place in her life anymore,' _Chris thought to himself, dread welling in his stomach. Try as he might to accept Triple H, he couldn't, because Hunter had attained-and held on a string-the one thing that Chris wanted, but never could get: Stephanie.

Chris wasn't sure when he had noticed the change in his own attitude about her. He had slowly started to notice _her_ – the way her outfits clung to just the right spots, how perfect her body was… Then, it had taken a turn further. How would it feel to kiss those lips? When he caught himself wondering that, he knew he had crossed the line. He had fallen in love with the boss's daughter, his worst enemy's on-again, off-again girlfriend, his best friend…Someone so unattainable that every time he thought about asking her out, it hurt.

"You're wearing your smile," he told her, standing up. She paused, her expression freezing, but the smile not drifting from her face.

"What smile?" she asked in response, confused.

"The Hunter smile," he accused, folding his arms over his chest. She hesitated, and Chris closed his eyes, feeling his heart fall in the near vicinity of his feet. Something had happened to her and Hunter: something good, and Chris didn't like the feel of it.

"Look, Chris, I know I said I would keep him out of my life—"

"You _promised _yourself and you _promised _me," he corrected. "You told me to give you a reality check if you did."

Stephanie gave him a sheepish, guilty smile. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Chris replied, his tone clear that she couldn't weasel herself out of that corner. "What happened between you and Hunter?"

Stephanie bit her lip down before she spoke, and it was clear that she was nervous telling him this. She knew what Chris thought of Hunter. "You know how I was gone for the past four days with Daddy to consider angles?" Chris nodded. "Well…Hunter was there…"

Chris simply stared at her, mentally imagining a knife stabbing his heart over and over again as she told him about the dates Hunter had taken her own, how Hunter had apologized over and over again. When she paused to take a breath, Jericho spoke. "And you believed him."

"What?" Stephanie said, not knowing what he was talking about.

"You believed him when he said he was sorry."

"Chris, you don't understand… You had to be there…" she trailed off.

"All I know is that he pulled the same act on you twice already—not including this time, and it ended with you in tears both times."

"Third time is the charm," Stephanie whispered, looking away.

"You're willing to put yourself on the line, _again_, with Hunter just because he gave you some flowers and a 'sorry'?" Chris asked, knowing his voice was sharp. Stephanie clenched her jaw, all signs of a smile gone from her face again. "You've done this twice already," he said, his tone earnest for her to listen to him, "Don't make the same mistake a third time. He's going to hurt you just as bad. When he comes again a fourth time, will you still be this naive?" he ran a hand through his hair, inwardly pleading Stephanie to listen to him. "_Why_ did you forgive him, Steph?" he asked.

Stephanie stared at Chris, hurt. She had expected Chris to be happy for her in the end—not downright negative of it! It hurt that her best friend thought she was stupid to accept Hunter's apology, and Stephanie reacted to the hurt the way she always did—she lashed out against him. "I forgave him, because that's what you do when the man you love makes a mistake!" she yelled at him, and what she thought to be a simple defense hurt him more than she'd ever know. _'…the man you love…' _he repeated over in his mind, feeling the raw pain. "But you wouldn't know what love is, would you?" she snapped at him. "You're reflecting your relationship with Trish onto mine," she accused, "All you two had was lust, and she didn't love you to forgive you. And frankly, with all that crap about the bet, I don't blame her!"

The words hurt him deeply, but he wouldn't allow himself to show her. Instead, he retaliated. "Maybe you're right, Trish and I didn't love each other, because if what you say is true, she would have forgiven me," he opened his mouth to speak again, but she interrupted him.

"Yeah, you should forgive if you're in love, but a bet? I would draw the line there!"

"So what you're saying is that you would rather have Hunter double-time you then make a bet to see if he sleeps with you before someone else?" he countered, leaving her speechless. There was a long silence between them.

Finally, Stephanie spoke, tears brimming her eyes. "I thought you'd be excited for me, Chris, or at least happy that I'm happy," she told him, pain in her eyes, and Chris immediately felt guilty for being the cause of it. "I know you don't like Hunter, but… Can't you just appreciate it that we love each other, and we're together? Forget the past. That's your problem, Jericho: You _never let go_ of the past," she walked quickly toward the door, setting her hand on the doorknob, and then turned to him, a single tear running down her face. "Hunter and I are getting married in three months. I want you to be my best man there," she opened the door, keeping her eyes away from Chris. She didn't see the heartbroken expression on his face. "I'll give you some time to think about it…I hope you say yes… And Chris… I wish you give us your blessing. It would mean the world to me." She opened the door and stepped through it.

Stephanie walked out of the room, leaving a heartbroken, crestfallen Chris Jericho in her wake.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You know the drill: I own nothing. I hope you like the story, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate them! Please continue reviewing! Oh, and if you have time, please check out some of my other stories! I really appreciate it! Muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer: **I own the story, and that's all. The characters are © of the WWE.

**Distribution: **None so far. If you would like it on your site, just give me an email at . I'll be happy to give you permission, all that I want is a link!

* * *

**Torment of Tantalus**

**Chapter 2**

Hunter Hearst Hemsley looked up as his fiancée walked into the room. Evolution was sprawled out over the two couches, watching the monitor as RAW continued. Triple H immediately picked up on Stephanie's mood as she sat down beside him. "You okay?" he asked, worry in his eyes. She sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," her eyes were on the monitor, but she didn't pay attention to what was playing.

"What happened?" he pressed. "I thought you just went to get some food..." he trailed off, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I wanted to tell Chris about our engagement," Stephanie told him, and Hunter tensed. "I know you don't like him, and I know it's vice versa, but he's my best friend, Hunter. I want him to be there for the wedding."

"He upset you, Steph. I don't call that much of a best friend," Triple H said, his eyes on hers. Stephanie sighed, biting her lip.

"He was worried that I'm making a mistake because of all the bad stuff we've been through," she told him, her voice slightly defensive. "Can't you just accept the fact that we're best friends?" she asked, her voice strained.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie... I just don't like to see you upset." He sighed as she put her head on his shoulder. She didn't say anything more and neither did he. The conversation had been closed. Hunter looked at Stephanie, and suppressed an inward chuckle. _'Stupid, oblivious Stephanie,' _he thought to himself. _'Chris was right, you did make a mistake. He always was too smart for his own good.' _He felt a smirk tug at his lips. _'Stephanie, so weak, so in love with love. All I had to do was send some flowers and put on the charm. She doesn't suspect a thing!' _he paused as the World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Benoit, came onscreen.

It was no secret backstage that Eric Bischoff was going to be fired soon; Vince McMahon taking control of the show back. It was no secret, either, that since breaking up with his little girl, Triple H was not on his best list. _'Not anymore,' _Hunter thought. _'As long as Daddy's little girl is by my side and happy, Vince will do what I want, when I want. From here on out, Stephanie is my ticket to stay on Vince's good list; to get the matches I want; to get **my **title back. She'll never suspect why I'm really getting married to her. She thinks I'm in love with her; ha! That's a laugh. I can't imagine anyone ever being in love with that woman.' _He paused for a moment, struggling to keep his grin to himself. _'I should watch Chris a little more,' _he thought, frowning slightly as he thought of the Canadian's involvement in his fiancée's life. _'He knows who he's dealing with, and isn't near as stupid as Stephanie is. I can't afford to have Stephanie around him so much. Of course, keeping Stephanie away from him will be easy. He painted himself in a corner, telling her that she was making a big mistake.' _He silently played with her hair, unable to stop a smile from forming on his face. _'The plan is foolproof. I'm going to put Chris Jericho out of Stephanie's life, marry the witch, and get the World Championship,' _his grin widened.

No one would suspect a thing.

* * *

Chris Jericho leaned against the set of lockers behind him, closing his eyes softly. He knew better than to let emotion get the best of him—what would people say if someone walked in, and he was crying?—but unbidden, Stephanie's words came back to him.

"_Can't you just appreciate it that we're in love with each other, and we're together again? Forget the past. That's your problem, Jericho: You never let go of the past."_

'_Is she right?' _he wondered silently, and then shook his head. Maybe he did, but Stephanie was the exact opposite. It would've done her well to remember the past when Hunter showed up. Of course, she didn't. And now...they were getting married. The thought chilled him to the bone. _Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley. _He ran a hand through his hair. Stephanie wanted his blessing; she wanted him at the wedding? Chris shook his head. He could barely cope with just the thought. There was no way he was going to the wedding.

There was no way he was giving Hunter and Stephanie a blessing.

He rubbed his temples with one hand. As Stephanie had told him about Hunter, he'd wanted to scream. _"Did the last two weeks mean nothing to you? Did our **kiss **mean nothing to you?" _He hadn't found his voice in time to shout those words. Thinking about them, Chris sighed heavily. Two weeks, and everything was going his way...and then Hunter came along. Jericho banged his head against the lockers, cherishing the pain that ran through his head. Anything to get his mind off the pain in his heart...

Stephanie had just gotten over Hunter, and he'd just gotten over Trish. They'd gone out a lot, at the movies, hung out, all friendship-like things to do. Was he the only one that sensed the chemistry between them? _'No,' _he thought, shaking his head. _'Or otherwise, she wouldn't have kissed me back that night.' _

The pain came in waves now. Chris just sighed, closing his eyes again. What he wouldn't give to have the blackness come over him and take him away from consciousness. _'Look what you've done, Jericho,' _he thought to himself sourly. _'You were getting over Trish! You were well on your way to being single again! And then sometime along the way, you stupidly fell for Stephanie McMahon.'_

Stupid move or not, Chris knew there was no way to reverse it. He would have to live with the fact that Stephanie was Hunter's fiancée, and that he loved Stephanie.

That didn't mean, however, that he would accept it. Chris stood suddenly, grabbing the strap to his duffel bag and leaving the room. He hated Hunter Hearst Hemsley with a passion.

And as a friend, or more, he would do everything in his power to make sure that Stephanie didn't marry Hunter.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long since the last update!  Thanks to Sharon, Daniella Consuela, cheri, Jodi, huntersgirl, Latisha C, Y2J Chris Jericho, Kay, and DCFanatic4life for the reviews!  I hope you enjoy, and please continue to review!

**

* * *

****Torment of Tantalus**

**Chapter 3**

A week after he had received word of Stephanie's engagement to Triple H, Chris Jericho found himself outside of their locker room, wondering how if it was possible to beat a man to death in the five minutes he had before his scheduled Highlight Reel. _'It isn't like Hunter would be missed,' _Chris resolved grumpily in his head.

At the moment, Hunter was standing in front of the door to the locker room, looking at Chris with superiority. "Jericho, you're not going in there," he ordered the other man. Chris glared at him, feeling the muscle beneath his eye beginning to twitch.

"Look, Triple Nose, get out of my way. I've got to talk to Stephanie, and it has nothing to do with you or your little 'faction'," Chris informed him, making rabbit ears in the air. "So why do you scurry along and check with the technicians that the ring is big enough to handle your ego."

"That's cute, Chris, really cute," Hunter said snidely, looking down at the other man. "But you're not going in there. She's still upset over last week, and I am not going to subject my _fiancée _to any more pain."

"Cut the shit, Hunter. You and I both know you're just in it so you can steal your title back," Chris snapped. "You don't care about Stephanie at all," he added, snarling.

Hunter chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Chris, Chris, Chris... You see, there comes a time in a man's life where he needs to settle down, get a wife, have some kids, wind down... Well, now it's my time." Chris stared at him, his eyebrows raised.

"That's total bullshit, Hunter, and you know it. You had your chance—hell, you had two—and you screwed them up. You don't deserve another shot at being a loving husband for Stephanie, and as long as I'm concerned," Chris's eyes narrowed, "you're never going to get the chance."

"You know, that's funny, that's really funny, because as of now," Hunter smirked, "Stephanie doesn't want to be in the same building as you. Good luck trying to convince her that the love of her life is the wrong guy for her."

"Gee, thanks Triple Nose. I always knew I could count on you for some good advice. Now can you move your big ass out of the way so I can go talk to Stephanie?" he prompted.

"I don't think so, Jericho."

"Wow. I didn't know you could think. I guess that nerdy kid in my Bio class was right...apes _do _have brains," he smiled at Hunter, enjoying the stormy look he was getting. "Anyway, I'll stop by later and pick my dear Stephy up for dinner and a movie. Until then, I'll be out in the ring with a very _important _Highlight Reel, and you can go run off with Flab and Bitchista—whoops, I meant Flair and Batista, sorry, my bad."

"You're never going to convince her that you're right," Hunter called after Chris, who had started walking away.

"Never say never!" Chris replied cheerfully.

"She's not going to trust you anymore."

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

"Chris, you're _never_, _ever_, going to hold status over me in her life, get over it," Hunter said, following Chris. "And if you think that Evolution is some sort of joke, how about you try and show it to the world tonight?"

Chris took a moment to wonder if Hunter had speech-recognition delay, or if he was just plain stupid, but he quickly decided on the second. "Birds of a feather flock together," he said beneath his breath, and Hunter caught it.

"That's damn right, Jericho. I _am _the _best_, _brightest_, and _biggest_ superstar on RAW, and Evolution is my 'cavalry', if you will."

Chris sighed, rolling his eyes. How did anyone so dense ever become the Heavyweight Champion? It was a disgrace. "Yup, you got me there, Trips. You are the best at cheating your way out of matches, you sure are bright, I mean, that sure was intelligent to pretend to rape a stuffed doll to get back at Kane, and you do have the biggest presence on this show, you _do_. The minute you walk into a room, everyone runs. People generally don't bring extra changes of clothes to work, and if you gotta sneeze... Well, I don't think there is a Kleenex in this world that can even cover one of your nostrils."

"Jericho, you can keep throwing childish insults at me, but you will _never _get me out of Stephanie's life," Hunter said through gritted teeth.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter," Chris said, mimicking the other man. "You've got a few things to learn when it comes to Stephanie." He stepped up to Hunter. "There is no way _you _can get _me _out of her life. When it comes down to it, we're best friends, and there is no way that Stephanie would ever let somebody as stupid as you come between us. So, Hunter, buddy," he flashed a fake smile. "Get used to my face, because it's the one you're going to be seeing time and time again...and it will be the one next to Stephanie when she breaks off the engagement." The Canadian looked down at his watched and clasped it. "Well, I've got to do a segment that doesn't bore people to tears, so I'll see you around," he took a few steps away from Triple H, and then turned. "But in all seriousness, Hunter..."

"What?" he snapped, eyes dark. Jericho's comments were annoying and childish, but they nagged at him all the same. He gritted his teeth. Chris Jericho would pay for his involvement. No one would ruin Hunter's plans.

"You know the steroids you borrowed from Batista? They're supposed to go in your arm, not your nose," Chris commented with a smile before turning and walking away, leaving a furious Hunter behind. _'Oh, yeah, baby,' _Chris thought victoriously to himself. _'The King of the World is in the house... Hunter is going down. There is no way on God's green Earth that Stephanie is going to marry him...and there is no way that I am going to take him stealing Stephanie underneath my nose lying down. So, get ready, Trips, get those two ass-kissers you call your teammates, too... You're going to need all of the help you can get.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Torment of Tan****talus**

**Chapter 4**

Chris Jericho had knocked on Stephanie's hotel room door, knowing that she wouldn't be willing to apologize. And when she had surprisingly agreed to go to the movies with him, but declined the dinner—through the closed door, he added in his head, instantly knowing how much of a retard he must've looked like—he had positively known that there was something up her sleeve. Nonetheless, Stephanie had met him in the lobby, looking drop-dead gorgeous in the simple jeans and clingy shirt she was wearing. Stephanie had smiled at him as she batted her eyelashes, and Chris knew he had lost…which was exactly why he had been forced into the two hour torture of "Bridget Jones: the Edge of Reason".

For the first twenty minutes—of previews—Chris had occupied himself with wondering if this was just punishment toward him for being "unsupportive" of her choice. It couldn't be possible that Stephanie would actually _want _to see this movie! The thought of her wanting to see the movie sent a shiver down his spine. After the movie had lamely articulated what had happened in the movie before it—thank God Stephanie hadn't dragged him to that one—the blond Canadian had preoccupied himself with conspicuously flicking popcorn kernels at the people below them. However, the fun wore off quickly. For one, there were understandably little people there, and for two, he was a considerate man. After all, the brunette woman with that bush of hair two rows ahead would have a hard time picking out the sixty-two kernels that were lost in the frizz. Plus, the big guy by the aisle looked like a mobster trying to access his feminine side. There was nothing feminine about the glare Chris had received from him after a particularly satisfying shot to the ear, however. Sometime during his escapade, Stephanie had looked at him and giggled, then smacked him lightly and told him to stop it. Chris had rolled his eyes, but stopped. The popcorn was almost gone, anyway.

At the current moment, Jericho was studying the ring on her left hand, sparkling in the dark light from the screen. What was it, he wondered, that Hunter had that he, the King of the World, didn't? Well, besides the absurdly huge nose, he added. What was it that Stephanie saw in Triple Nose? _'I'll have to up her prescription on her glasses,' _Chris thought to himself. _'I thought she had more taste than that.'_

Stephanie's face suddenly lit up with happiness from something on the screen. Chris's eyes fell on her face, and he smiled sadly. She was so beautiful when she smiled… He had told her that once before, and she had simply denied it. That was part of her charm: she never thought she was prettier than the next girl. _'You're not just pretty…you're beautiful,' _Chris thought, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her face. _'Pretty is on the outside, beautiful is on the inside…' _it was entirely overused and clichéd, but the words struck home tonight.

Stephanie McMahon… God help him, he wasn't just infatuated with her; he loved her. She was far from perfect: a welcome change from the flat, boring women obsessed with the concept of perfect. Perfect didn't exist. That was a proven law, it had to be. But when he thought of the people he could see himself with for the rest of his life, Stephanie became freakishly close to being perfect for his wife. _'What has gotten into me?' _Chris wondered, _'I'm thinking about marriage! I'm not getting older,' _he added the last thought quickly.

His thoughts taking on a romantic spur—and the rest that didn't go on it wondering what the hell he'd eaten that morning—he realized that now he had an ideal chance to get one up on Hunter. They were nearly alone in a movie theatre, after all. Okay, so maybe a bloody, gut-wrenching flick would've worked more to his standards, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

For a moment, Chris struggled with himself. There was one side of him that said he should just go for it—but he didn't want to end up hurting her in any way. He rolled his eyes, telling the humbler part of him to shut up, and wrapped his arm casually around Stephanie's shoulders. Stephanie glanced at him, smiled, and then returned her eyes to the movie. Chris settled comfortably into his new position, trying to hold his grin.

'_She's going back to have dinner with Hunter,' _Chris thought silently. _'But I'm not going to let that loser ruin my plans. After she comes back, I'll find her and show her what she's missing.' _He smiled mischievously. _'I mean, honestly. Trips wouldn't do anything wrong, lest his lips be torn from Vince's ass.' _His grin was still in place when the movie ended.

Hunter might have Stephanie now, but in the end, Chris would get her…like it or not.

"What are you grinning at?" Stephanie whispered.

His smile widened. "Nothing."

* * *

Triple H mindlessly flipped from channel to channel, his eyes on the television screen in front of him. His mind, however, was focused on anything but the images dancing across the screen. Currently occupying his thoughts was Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho, the single man who had the potential to ruin his plans for the future. Hunter frowned. _'I can't risk having her having around him,' _he thought sourly. She had told him her plans to go to the movies with him tonight—just as Chris said she would—but promised to return in time for them to go to dinner when he protested. _'I have to stop her from seeing him… I'll forbid her from seeing him.'_

Stephanie wouldn't be pleased. _'I'll work with her gradually… Chris is bound to screw up; he always does… And when he does, I'll get my chance. There is no way in hell that Chris Jericho is going to ruin my plans.'_

'_Jericho thinks he can steal Stephanie away from me,' _he thought angrily, but forced his mouth into a smile. If things went his way, Stephanie's allegiance wouldn't even be in question. _'Jericho thinks he's **better **than me… Well, then, let the games begin…'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm… A little different than usual, I admit, but I hope you guys liked! Guess what? First snow of the year here! We have about two or three inches on the ground! :) It's awesome! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep them coming! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Torment of Tantalus**

**Chapter 5**

"Aw, come on Stephy, you don't really want to go back to Triple Hag, do you?" Chris Jericho asked loudly, draping his arm around Stephanie McMahon's shoulders as they walked down the hall of the hotel, ice cream cones in hand.

"Watch it, Jericho, you're on thin ice as it is," she warned him, glowering at him over her prestigious tower of vanilla ice cream.

Chris gaped at her, knowing that she was joking, but having fun playing along anyway. "I've done tons of things for you, and I'm not forgiven yet?"

"Mmm…" Stephanie swallowed the ice cream in her mouth and looked at him, not caring about the ring of vanilla around her lips. "I'm not sure, name a few…"

"Well, for starters, I sawthat godforsaken movie with you."

"You were flicking kernels at people during the entire thing."

"Nuh-uh. I stopped halfway through," he replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Whatever, still not on forgiveness status," she retorted, taking a large bite of ice cream.

"I…I bought you that hat!"

Stephanie looked up to the large, fuzzy hat that adorned her head. It was loud, but soft to the touch, and she liked it. When they had left the theater, one of the street venders had it on display. Chris had bought it for her, presenting it with a smile. She figured it would end up making a part of her wardrobe the next time her father tried to call an important meeting during one of her vacation days. "It was 5 bucks, Chris. You're really cheap at asking for forgiveness," she observed.

"I got you the ice cream," he pointed out. She hesitated. "DQ," he added in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm…" she took a lick of it, pretending to ponder his statement. "Well, I suppose," she said, sighing. Chris swallowed the rest of his cone and turned to Stephanie, grinning, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Stephanie froze in motion.

"Well, in that case…" in one swift motion, he grabbed the bottom of her cone and brought the ice cream on a collision course with her face. Chris immediately took off running, tossing a look behind him to admire his handiwork.

Stephanie shrieked, giving him an evil glare before sprinting after him with no regard to the people wanting quiet. "I'll get you Jericho!" she yelled after him. Chris turned around and stopped just in time to avoid mowing down a middle-aged man. The man glared at him suspiciously before continuing on his way. Rolling his eyes behind the man's back, Chris was caught off guard when Stephanie slammed into his stomach, sending them both tumbling to the ground. With a triumphant swing, Stephanie decorated Chris's face with the rest of her ice cream.

"Oh, that's so it," Chris growled, wrapping an arm around her middle, tossing her to the side. He rolled over, pinning her on the ground, staring down at her, his hands on her wrists. Slowly he let go of them, putting his hands on his hips. "It almost seems like too much of a shame to waste that ice cream," he lowered his head, touching his lips to the skin just beside her own. Stephanie used her free hands to swat him on the chest.

"Get off of me, Jericho," she ordered, her voice muffled.

"Oh, sorry Steph, I thought you liked being on the bottom," he replied, smiling. She responded with another swat. Laughing, Chris stood, offering a hand to Stephanie. "Truce?" he prompted. Stephanie rolled her eyes, giving into his charming smile and taking his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Chris sighed, realizing that they were at her hotel room. Stephanie looked past him at the door. "I'm Prince Charming, aren't I?" he asked out of nowhere, pulling her eyes back to him.

Stephanie looked at him, considering his mental health for a moment before answering. "Why would you think that?"

"Here I am, getting young Cinderella back to her evil stepsister by eight o'clock—"

"Ew! That's so gross. Hunter is **not **my stepsister! It's like, illegal to sleep with your stepsister!"

"Is that your only reason?" Chris replied. "Kinky." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of Stephanie and Hunter having sex. Ew… _'Is it even possible for her to fit in bed with him?' _he found himself wondering. _'I wouldn't suppose that his nose leaves any room for her to share the bed, let alone anything else.'_

She smacked him in the arm. "You're so messed up, Jericho." Stephanie turned around and knocked on the door, knowing that Hunter was inside awaiting her return. Chris gave her a lopsided smile before hugging her to him. The hotel room door opened and Chris's grip around Stephanie's waist tighten. He was glad Stephanie was facing Hunter now and not him. It would be so easy to reconstruct Hunter's face. And who knew? It could help. Well, it couldn't get worse, at any rate.

Stephanie didn't look at Hunter as she hugged Chris back. Truth to be told, she had been bothered by Chris's comments about her engagement. However, she'd expected it from Chris. Hunter and Chris would never get along, and she knew it. But, heck, at least this way she'd gotten a hat and an ice cream out of it.

The movie had been a waste of seven bucks, but it had been quite fun to watch Chris squirm.

"Meet me in the lobby at two," Chris whispered to Stephanie as she stepped back. Curiosity was alight in her eyes when she looked back at him, but as soon as she turned to Hunter it was masked. Chris smiled, feeling the pride in his stomach at her ability. Hunter's eyes cut to the Canadian's, and Chris smiled. "See ya around, Trips," he said brightly, and sauntered away.

"Hey Hunter," Stephanie said brightly, turning as Hunter shut the door. He was already dressed in a trim suit, and she smiled. It was so nice of him to bring her to an expensive dinner.

"Hi Stephanie," he replied with a smile, but Stephanie could tell he was bothered by her appearance. "How about you get yourself cleaned up and dressed, and we'll head out."

"Awesome," Stephanie replied, going to give him a kiss. Hunter stopped her gently halfway.

"It's a pain in the ass to get vanilla out of suits," he told her with a smile, and she stepped away, nodding her head.

Stephanie walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. She laughed out loud at the dripping mess all over her face. Grabbing a towel and wetting it, the brunette started to wipe the ice cream from her face. As she did so, she found herself thinking of the quick kiss Chris had given her. She frowned, her arm motions pausing. _'Why am I thinking of that?' _she wondered, but she knew. Chris had beenmostly dressed up--a farcry from his usual wardrobe, at least--and he'd given her a kiss, but her own fiancé wouldn't? Stephanie rolled her eyes and pushed the thought from her head. _'I'm being paranoid,' _she thought, but the kiss kept coming back to her mind. _'Why do I care that Chris gave me a kiss when Hunter didn't?' _she asked herself, frustrated.

She steadfastedly refused to think of why else the kiss would remain on her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm… Looks like Stephanie isn't quite loyal! :-P You love me, don't you? Lol. I just pulled this out of my head after finishing thefourth chapter, so sorry if it's not that good, but please review anyway! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Torment of Tantalus**

**Chapter 6**

Stephanie McMahon felt like a giddy, rebellious teenager as she slipped out of the hotel bed that she had been sharing with Hunter. She paused briefly, listening to his steady breathing. In a fluid motion, she took off her bathrobe and tossed it in the bathroom, revealing a pair of jeans and a black stretchy shirt on her body. She snatched the keycard off of the television and headed for the door, gently twisting the handle and stepping out.

Alone in the empty hallways—and double-checking to make sure that her purse had the carrying can of pepper spray, just in case—Stephanie found herself thinking of the dinner she'd had with Hunter. It had been nice and peaceful. A hazy smile appeared on her face, and she laughed, the noise echoing around the hallways. No matter what anyone said, Hunter was a great guy that would make a perfect husband. He doted on her, always taking her to dinner when he had nothing else planned, going out of his way just so he could see her…

Though, she had to admit, he wasn't nearly that exciting.

'_Stephanie,' _she chided herself as she pressed the button to call the elevator to her floor, _'that isn't fair to him. And anyway, that's what friends are there for.'_ She smiled and wondered why Chris had told her to meet him in the lobby.

'_I'll find out soon enough.'_

Stephanie immediately recognized Chris in the lobby when she stepped in: it was hard not to. He was lounging on one of the couches, mindlessly flipping through a magazine, a few plastic bags at his feet. Approaching him, Stephanie resisted the urge to make a wisecrack about his leather jacket, complete with more zippers than Hot Topic had in their entire store…and then there were his sunglasses. Honestly, who wore sunglasses at night? And in fact, it reminded her of that hideous song… Well, there was that and the fact he was the only one in the lobby.

"Hey, Steph," the smile he gave her erased all of the smart comments that she had formed in her head.

"Hi," she replied as he stood up, grinning mischievously.

"What's in the bags?" Stephanie asked, curiosity overwhelming her.

He smiled. "You'll see." Chris grasped her wrist, pulling her out of the lobby and into the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked, allowing herself to be dragged. As the cool air hit her body, she stopped, pulling her hand back to her body. "What are we doing out here? _Chris!_" she demanded when he turned his back on her.

"Glad to have the old Stephanie back," he muttered with a smile, stooping down to retrieve something from one of the bags that he had dumped on the ground. He tossed something at Stephanie. She caught it out of instinct, and flipped it over in her hands.

"Huh? Glass paint? What do you want me to do with this?" Stephanie asked. Chris smirked, leaning up against the Camaro behind him. Realizing his plans, Stephanie's eyes widened. "No… Chris! This is somebody's car! Somebody in the WWE! We rented this entire hotel, if it gets out that we were out here and we get caught…" she trailed off, folding her arms across her chest.

"_Stephanieeeeeeee_," he whined, dragging out her name as she leaned against the back of a nearby SUV. She didn't budge. Chris was quiet for a moment until a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He pushed off of the Camaro and walked over to Stephanie, putting his hand on the SUV, his face inches from hers. His voice was low and quiet when he spoke. "Steph…"

"Yeah?"

He looked her dead in the eyes. "I double-dog dare you."

Chris and Stephanie looked at the 'next Mona Lisa', as Chris had proclaimed it, nearly twenty minutes later, admiring their work. Stephanie giggled, leaning into Chris for support as he brought up a camera to take a picture. "Chris!" she exclaimed, tugging at his arm. "Somebody will see!"

"Let them see," he scoffed. Stephanie rolled her eyes, but didn't object as Chris fiddled with the digital camera. In the silence, she looked at the car, and instantly felt bad for the owner. Boy, had they done a number. The two had been scrawling crude messages over the windshield and windows when Chris had suddenly shouted out, the lights coming on in the car. He proclaimed that the door just opened (he had actually swiped the keys earlier, but it was nothing Stephanie needed to know). She figured that the doors had been left unlocked, and left it at that. Despite Stephanie's not-so-firm commands to stop, Chris had taken the bug spray out of her purse and proceeded to spray the entire car with it.

Stephanie had to admit that what they had done was slightly overkill, but she'd been damned if it wasn't fun. Chris had opened the truck and dumped five bags of twenty beads that he'd bought at the stores inside, but only after drilling a new license onto the front of the car that read "Pansy Ass". While Stephanie wrapped the car in wrapping paper (after pouring lotion on the door handles, of course), Chris used an entire roll of duct tape to cover the two outside windows, the sticky side out.

Chris smiled to himself as he took the picture. His favorite part, he would have to say, were the gay pride window clings on the windshield. Not that he had anything against gay people… Chris was reminded of the look on the store owner's face when he bought the clings, and swallowed his chuckle, instead smirking. For all the fun the night had been, it also provided him with a one-up on Hunter. Kleenex boy couldn't possibly be as fun as he was. And then there was the car…but all he had to say was that it was a darn good thing that Stephanie didn't travel with Hunter…or else she would've recognized his red Camaro as the car they'd decorated.

Somehow Chris didn't think Hunter would find the new Mona Lisa as appealing as he did.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; please keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**Torment of Tantalus**

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell is this?!" Stephanie looked up from her compact mirror at her husband. She was walking a good five feet behind him, double-checking her amply curled and fluffed hair in the mirror.

"What?" she asked, making a face behind his back. He had made a point of having her ride with him today when he knew full well she had planned on riding with Chris. Stephanie wasn't _angry_ at him, per say, she was just mildly irritated. Irritated or not, it took a hell of a lot of skill to keep from bursting out laughing when she walked ahead and saw Hunter furiously ripping wrapping paper off of a car. "Omigod," she said, and shut her mouth. _'**It was Hunter's car!**' _Stephanie's shoulders shook with silent laughter. She couldn't help it.

"I'll kill the bastard that did this!" Hunter growled upon reveal of his brand-new Mona Lisa. Stephanie put on a horrified look when her fiancé looked at her. Inwardly, she swore her eyes were going to bulge out if she had to hold her laughs in any longer. Triple H turned back to the car, kicking at the 'Pansy Ass' license plate on the front of the car and following it up with a long string of curse words.

Still trying to hold in the laughter, lest Hunter turn his fury toward her, Stephanie turned her head down the sidewalk and nearly gasped. Chris Jericho was walking toward her in his usual attire of jeans and a shirt, his shades pushed up to cover his eyes, not that it hid his identity very well. "Mornin' Steph," he said casually, casting a look over toward Hunter, a corner of his lips upturning. Stephanie sent him a death glare that clearly told him that he should've told her first, but Chris was completely ignoring her.

Hunter turned around, catching sight of Chris. In a quick movement, he lunged at the other man, grabbing his back arm and throwing him into the car hood chest first. Hunter had Chris's arm twisted behind his back and was leaning on it, squishing Chris between him and the car. Stephanie took a few steps toward the two. "Hunter!" she snapped. "What the hell are you doing?" her voice was full of tension. Hunter ignored her, his attention on Chris.

"What the fuck is your deal, Jericho?" he hissed.

Chris shifted his head, attempting to find a comfortable place, not bothered by the exchange and looking quite calm which only infuriated Hunter further. "Whatever do you mean, Triple Nose?"

"You did this to my car," Hunter hissed.

"Let him go, Hunter!" Stephanie yelled, her voice on the edge of shrieking.

"Why don't you listen to the lovely lady and let me go?" Chris prompted and Hunter shoved him against the car again.

"Shut up!" he yelled and Chris rolled his eyes. Stephanie walked purposefully toward Hunter, standing directly behind him.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch about it, H," Chris drawled.

Hunter jerked his arm back, going to hit Chris, but instead elbowing Stephanie in the nose. She yelped, stumbling backwards before she fell butt-first onto the pavement, the skin on her hands tearing from attempting to catch herself. "Shit," Hunter breathed, turning around, dropping his hold on Chris. Chris shoved off from the car and immediately looked at Stephanie. "Baby, are you okay?" Hunter stepped toward Stephanie, his arms reaching out to encircle her.

Stephanie scooted backward, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Don't…touch…me," she hissed, holding the bridge of her nose gently.

"Honey, I didn't mean it…" Hunter pleaded.

"And I suppose you didn't mean to ignore me when I was yelling at you to stop, huh?" Stephanie snapped as she stood up. "Forget it Hunter! You're such an ass sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Steph…"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Stephanie growled. "Just…go. I'm not riding with you."

Hunter sighed, knowing he was defeated. "I'll call you a cab."

"No thanks," Stephanie shot, her upper lip curled. "You've already done enough," she told him icily and turned on her heel, headed back to the hotel.

Chris and Hunter watched her storm back. Jericho looked over at Hunter and smirked. "Way to go, assclown," he told him and strolled after Stephanie. He stopped after a few steps and looked back at the other man. "Enjoy the car ride," he said before continuing on his way, leaving a fuming Hunter behind.

Chris smiled as he pushed the door open to go into the hotel. It wasn't that he was glad Stephanie got hurt—he'd be lying if he said his heart hadn't done double-time when he heard her yelp—but Hunter had screwed up _big time_. Stephanie had morphed into _The_ Bitch, which generally took a lot to get her into these days. The grin wouldn't leave his face even as he headed into the hotel cafeteria where he knew Stephanie would be.

The fates were finally tipping in his direction.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the short chapter, I was originally going to add a lot to where I left off, but I'll save that for next chapter. I really wanted to add something before I leave for my ski trip so here it is! I hope you guys like it! Happy New Year and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Torment of Tantalus  
****Chapter 8**

Chris Jericho sat down in the seat across from Stephanie without saying a word. She sat with her back rigidly straight; her eyes focused on the swirling cup of coffee below her. His eyes settled on the growing red mark across the bridge of her nose and a rush of anger clenched his stomach. "I'm really sorry, Stephanie," he said finally, and she looked up at him and smiled a little.

"It was worth it to see the look on his face when he saw the car," Stephanie told him. He smiled and tried to push away the nipping guilt that it was partially his fault that she got hurt. The smiled faded from her face as she took a sip of coffee. Chris knew the look in her eyes. She was thinking, of what?-Chris didn't know. He leaned back in his seat as he stared at her. Everything had been so perfect up until a week ago. Chris ran a hand through his hair. He still couldn't even begin to contemplate what she saw in him.

Personality, maybe? Nope, unless she had a thing for vain egomaniacs. Physical reasons? No. Hunter probably had more sexual relations with his title belt than Stephanie, not to mention that anyone who found the man's big nose attractive obviously took one too many pills that morning. So what could it be? Scouring his mind, Chris could not find one tangible reason why Stephanie would hook up with Hunter.

And what about the timing? Chris's eyes fell on her lips for a moment before he looked down. Just two weeks before the fatal announcement, his efforts at gaining her affections had hit a major checkpoint. They had kissed—and no peck on the cheek, either. So what had happened that made Stephanie about-face so easily? _'Maybe she just didn't think of me like that…' _Chris thought to himself, but refused to accept it. Stephanie was not the one to toy with emotions—at least not those of her best friend. He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Stephanie glanced at Jericho for a moment before sighing and looking back at her coffee. Her nose was still throbbing from the blow. _'It was an accident,' _Stephanie reminded herself. _'Accident, maybe, but he didn't listen to me. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't. Whether Hunter likes it or not Chris is my best friend and I'm not going to stop being his friend because of some stupid feud between them. I'm not going to tolerate Hunter going after Chris. It's ridiculous. They both say they care about me, but they don't care about me enough to stop fighting.' _She bit her lip, concealing her anger. _'At least Chris stayed to make sure I was okay,' _she thought, glancing up at him with gratitude. Hunter was probably already on his way to the next city, not even giving a second thought about what had gone on.

'_I'm overreacting… Hunter is my fiancé! So yeah, maybe he made a mistake, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about me. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have asked me to marry him again. We wouldn't be in a relationship if he didn't care about me,' _she reminded herself, but now there was this nagging doubt in the back of her mind… Hunter had been so quick to attack Chris. What was between the two men, anyway? Recently they hadn't even come into contact with one another; not that she knew of. Generally they were at least tolerable. At least not exchanging blows in a parking lot, for Christ's sake!

"Steph…are you sure that Hunter is the wisest choice?" Chris spoke up finally. Stephanie looked up and met his gaze.

"What do you mean?" she snapped, instantly defensive.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he said sincerely.

"I know what I'm doing, Chris," Stephanie assured him…but the truth was that, well, she wasn't anymore, and it was giving her a huge guilt trip.

"I'll always be here for you, Stephanie," Chris told her. Stephanie tilted her head, taking time to consider those words. He had always held himself to those words, ever since the first day he said them. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She'd love to believe that it was just because they were good friends, but she knew that that wasn't it. Deep down inside, the memories of the kiss they'd shared a few weeks back lurked. She didn't want to accept the fact that he cared about her as more than a friend. That would cause complications; complications that she didn't need. So she'd pushed it aside and tried so hard not to think of it again…but now she was. She was hurting Chris by being engaged to Hunter; that was a bare fact. She was hurting Chris The Best Friend and Chris The Potential Boyfriend all at once. She hated it, but she saw no way out of it. Stephanie was engaged to Hunter. They were going to be married sometime soon. She loved Hunter…

…didn't she?

**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Thanks to:**  
_DCFanatic4life  
gtea-angel  
AniLuLu  
Latisha C  
Y2J Chris Jericho  
StephanieIrvine_


	9. Chapter 9

**Torment of Tantalus  
****Chapter 9**

When Chris and Stephanie finally reached the arena, she immediately left him with a simple, quiet thank-you for the ride there. It left a curious feeling of emptiness in Chris's stomach, but he focused his mind elsewhere, determined not to let his personal life interfere with work despite knowing how fruitless it would prove to be. Stephanie, for her part, pretended obliviousness, turning away from him before seeing the odd look on his face. She had things to do tonight, things that required a clear mind.

Lately, she'd been off her game. Stephanie prided herself on having focus in her life, knowing what she wanted to do at any given moment. Ever since she'd told Chris about her renewed relationship with Hunter, she hadn't contained that focus, that drive, within her. And as of now, she wanted it back. No more doubting herself and no more questioning her own actions after tonight. Tonight, she would regain that feeling of self-righteousness.

The bare facts felt like sandpaper rubbing on open wounds. She and Hunter had their relationship – twice – and it hadn't turned out. Each time Chris had been there for her to support her. Something had happened, though, after the second time. The line between friends and something more had begun to seem so distant, so unfamiliar, that Stephanie wasn't sure what he was to her. They had kissed, and not some simple peck on the cheek, days before she left for that weekend. She hadn't expected to fall for Hunter again on that weekend.

Again, she had become convinced that Hunter loved her and she loved them. Was she just falling into routine? Everything felt safe in his arms, structured. It was what her Daddy had always wanted; what she always wanted. The little Princess growing up, meeting a nice, rich, ambitious and business-orientated gentleman and marrying him. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be?

But then there was Chris. Her best friend, Chris. The Chris with the mischievous sparkle always shining in his eye, the thrill seeker, the risk taker and the joker. When they were together, parts of her personality that she never knew existed came out. Like the other night, dismembering Hunter's car. She would never have done that without Chris there. But it had been _fun_. And when they kissed, it was exciting. With Hunter, it was pleasure, comfort, but it was something else with Chris. She couldn't explain it. Hunter was safe, standard, routine and Chris was everything but those things.

Stephanie loved both of them. That wasn't the question. The question was: who did she belong with? And who was telling the truth? Chris hated Hunter, and she wanted to know why. They'd never gotten along, but there was something new between them now. She'd felt the hatred of Hunter nearly radiating off of Chris earlier today. Did he know something she didn't know about her fiancé? Hunter proclaimed that Chris was friends with her because he wanted to get to the top. He was convinced that Chris brought out the worst in her, that he and Stephanie didn't match as friends, let alone anything more. Stephanie McMahon was taking charge of her life again. And she had a plan.

---

"…and, it's not as if she likes him because of his looks. Sewage pumps contain cuter things than him. So why is she going to marry him? It makes no sense," Chris spoke feverishly as he paced back and forth in the locker room. Looking slightly bemused, Christian watched his friend's pacing while taping his wrists.

"Look, man, if you like her, tell her," Christian said finally, and Chris stopped in his tracks.

"I-I…I never said I liked her! Not like that! We're just friends. Really…close friends. I don't want her to be stuck with him for the rest of her life."

"You ruined the opportunity of me believing that about ten minutes into the ranting," he replied, smirking. "If you like the broad – "

"She is _not _a broad!" Chris replied hotly.

"Still going to say that you don't have the hots for her?" Christian shot back, that knowing smile still on his face. "What's stopping you, anyway? Can't be that hard to tarnish her beloved's name and turn her eyes to someone else."

"I've been trying," Chris admitted finally, sitting down on the bench, looking down at his clasped hands. "It's not working."

"Maybe it's working more than you think," Christian said, and stood, clapping his friend on the shoulder as he did so. "I've got some stuff to do, so I'll see you later. Good luck at your match."

Chris nodded as his friend left. His match. He'd nearly forgotten about it, so wrapped up in his feelings for Stephanie. What did one measly match against Kane matter when she was about to marry Hunter? Under any other conditions, he would've probably been preparing for this match since the moment he'd arrived at the arena, but he couldn't get her off his mind. That probably didn't bode well for the outcome of the match, but Chris found himself blissfully unconcerned about such mundane topics as important wrestling matches. Stephanie was all that mattered.

He didn't know what had possessed him, but his feet led him out of the door by their own accord., the vague thought that another chat with Hunter was long overdue running through his mind.

---

"Stephanie, I just don't think this is a good idea. If Hunter does come down to the ring, then what? I doubt 'But Stephanie told me to!' would go over well as an excuse."

"To be honest, I'm not all too sure that Hunter will come," Stephanie said softly. "Listen, you owe me one. I got you into this company. You told me that you'd do anything for me. This is all I want, just this one favor. I'll make sure it works out for you in the end, okay? But you have to promise to do anything I say until the end of the night."

"When I said I'd do anything, you know very well I didn't mean this. Stephanie…"

"Please. I need to know if Hunter really cares about me."

"Do you really love him?"

Stephanie bit her lip at the question. "I think I do," she replied in a quiet voice. "Look, neither of us wants Chris to get hurt, but this is the only way." She smiled weakly. "Hey, think of it this way. It's a fifty/fifty chance that Chris will turn out the winner in all this."

Her convincing did nothing to lighten the expression on his face. "Let me put it to you this way, Stephanie. I'm only doing this because I'm your friend. If Chris gets hurt because of this or what happens afterwards, I'm going to hold you personally responsible. And believe me, you don't want that." With those ominous words, he stalked away, wrestling boots clapping against the concrete.

Stephanie sighed softly to herself as she watched him go. She knew he wouldn't be pleased with what she was asking him to do, but the important part was that he was going to do it; that, by the end of the night, she would know if Hunter truly loved her.

---

**Author's Note: **I know it's been forever since I updated this, and my apologies! If you've visited my profile, you know that I've said all of my wrestling stories are on hold. Well, sort of. I want to finish all of my works, so I will update them as I can, but I know how much it stinks when you get caught up in something and it isn't updated for ages! Hopefully this chapter jumps me back on track and I start updating more frequently. That's the plan, anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
